


Free To Be

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coming Out, Dean Comes Out, Dean Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching a Dr. Sexy, M.D. marathon, Dean sees the breaking news. The Supreme Court ruled that same-sex marriage was legal in all of the United States. His emotional reaction takes him by surprise when he spots a solitary bisexuality pride flag in the celebrating crowds. Suddenly there's only one person he wants to be with in that moment. But will Castiel forgive him for being a coward about their uncertain relationship in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free To Be

The news cut into a Dr. Sexy, M.D. rerun with a special report. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes as he heaved himself off the bed. If the news was going to blather on about more death and destruction as if it was shocking anymore, Dean intended to use his time wisely. Food awaited him down in the bunker kitchen. Popcorn, yeah. That’d be great to finish out the marathon.

“The Supreme Court has just made its ruling on the legality of same-sex marriage throughout the country,” announced the reporter on television.

Dean paused just inside his doorway, listening with a hand on the doorknob. As the reporter spelled out the ruling in easy terms, his heart began thumping harder in his chest. Blood rushed through his ears with ... what was that feeling ... anxiety? No. Not exactly.

He bit his lip as he listened to the crowd erupt into cheers and celebration on the steps of the Supreme Court. It took him a few minutes, frozen on that spot, to turn and look at the television. There, he watched a flurry of rainbow flags waving in jubilation. Love won that day. His observant eyes moved from face to face as cameras panned around the explosion of color and life at the capitol. People kissed in the streets. They were all so open about who they were, so free with the way they were made.

There toward the back of the crowds, Dean spotted a different flag. Blue, purple, and pink. In some ways, it was far more muted than the joyful rainbows and most people probably didn’t even know what it meant. Dean knew, though, and his heart resumed pounding away. The man holding the flag wore a quiet smile just like....

Trotting down the curving bunker stairwell brought Dean rushing into the library. He hadn’t realized it until he looked up but there were tears clouding his vision and threatening to spill down his face. Only stubbornness held back the bubbling, churning emotions.

“Cas,” he said, voice raw.

The angel glanced up from his book and his expression shifted seeing the flurry of confused emotion on Dean’s face.

“They’ve done it,” said Dean breathlessly. “They made it okay. It’s legal now. I ... I don’t wanna hide anymore.” He knew he wasn’t making any sense but he wound his way around the tables and grabbed Castiel’s hands. Somewhere in the room, Sam sat at another table observing with his jaw on the floor but Dean gave it no attention.

“They made what legal, Dean?” asked Castiel in his monotone way.

“Us,” replied Dean, swallowing and trying again. “The Supreme Court made it legal in every state for gays, lesbians, whoever to get married if they want. No one can tell me no now. You gotta see the partying in the streets, Cas. It’s crazy and I wanna be happy like that too.”

Castiel’s brows lifted. He said nothing at first.

“With you,” Dean added, picking up on the reason for his questioning silence. He swallowed hard again and pressed on. “I’m gonna say it. I’m bisexual. I’m bisexual and I wanna be with you.”

Somewhere in the room, Sam’s chair scooted back on the floor. It sounded like he made a hasty exit while trying to be discreet, but the truth was, Dean thought it was better to say it out loud where both of them would hear it before he lost his nerve. He’d go and talk to Sam later. For that moment, Castiel was all that mattered to him in that first moment of freedom.

“Are you certain, Dean?” The angel asked cautiously, though the glimmer of hope in his blue eyes betrayed his skepticism. “We kissed before and I didn’t see you again for a month. You said it was a--”

“--The only mistake was lying for years. I’m sorry, Cas.” To show how regretful he was over it, Dean let go of Castiel’s hands and grasped him by the jaw, kissing him possessively before he could argue. When he finally broke away, he whispered, “It’s stupid watching the whole country party because they’re so happy while sitting here wanting you every day but being too chicken shit to say I’m bi.”

Reluctance downturned Castiel’s eyes but he took a step closer. “Dean....”

“Shh,” whispered Dean, kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips once again. “I’ll never disappear like that again.”

“Neither will I,” agreed Castiel quietly.

The angel slid his fingers through the hunter’s fingers. Relieved, overwhelmed, and finally at peace, Dean brought their knotted hands to his lips and kissed Castiel’s knuckles. And Castiel followed suit, pulling their knotted fingers to his own lips for a kiss as if completing a ritual. Maybe someday there would be rings on those hands. The Supreme Court gave them the freedom to be.


End file.
